1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to key cases and more specifically it relates to an improved key holder case with easy access feature.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous key cases have been provided in prior art that are adapted to hold keys therein, so that the keys can be used at a future time. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.